Imprints in the Sand
by the-wolfgirl89
Summary: Five years is a long time to wait for your imprint.
1. Preface

**AN: I own only my own plot… all the rest is the invention of others (Mainly SM)**

_here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are _

_-Green Day_

SPOV

Five years was a very long time. It's a very long time to wait for fate to lead my destiny to me. It's been five years since the Cullens left Bella, broken and alone. Five years since I met Bella and not long after that I imprinted on her.

I don't remember the first time I saw her very well, at the time I was too busy being wowed by Jacob. I had always wanted a big brother and Jacob felt like one. He took me under his wing and taught me about being a man.

The night before my dad died I saw her again. I had just phased for the first time only hours before. She was walking along the beach she looked consumed in her thoughts. The moonlight poured down on her and I stood at the tree line in the shadows as a wolf. She shifted and the moonlight lit her face. Then her eyes came up and met mine. I felt the earth beneath me move and everything I had ever wanted, everything that held me here, everything I had period, was suddenly all tied up in her. I didn't know what had happened. I was stunned. She turned away within seconds, making me realize that her poor human eyesight had not seen me despite the fact I had felt like her eyes had bored into my soul.

I freaked out after that. Bella was supposed to be Jacob's. Not only did all of the pack know this but most of La Push too. So I ran.

I ran an ran. My running was endless. I didn't think about anything but the woods and fields and tundra I passed and ran over. The pull was painful as I ran but I didn't think about it. I refused to. I pushed myself forward. I ran and lived in my wolf form for two years. Then I went home.

**AN: sorry it is short but I'm working on the second chapter and should have it up soon. I know I promised this story a long time ago but my kid got sick and then I was a support person for a friend while she had her baby... and I honestly got a little lazy for a bit. Here it is though!**


	2. Coming Home

Coming Home

I've been away too long without you  
Trying to leave it all behind (behind)  
But every moment I dream about you  
I lose my mind  
My love

-NKOTB

I sat down just inside the tree line. I had not let my brothers know I was coming home. I wasn't even aware of it until I hit Alberta. I had kept it locked in the recesses of my brain though. I wasn't sure I was here to stay. I wanted to see my mom. I missed her. First, though, I wanted to see _her_. I knew she'd be at the bonfire tonight. From the packs mind I had seen her relationship with Jacob form I had witnessed through his mind every kiss and touch that should have been mine. I didn't ever let on that I cared though. I only ever focused on where I was at in the moment, despite the fact that my heart was breaking.

I had to find out how hard it would be to see them together before I decided to stay. If I couldn't stand it then I would slip in and see my mom and Leah as soon as they were home from the bonfire and then slip out before the sun rose on another day. If it was bearable I would run to my house and phase and see if I could manage to find something to wear and make a grand entrance at the bonfire.

I watched as couples and clumps of people made it down to the bonfire as the sun sank over the edge of the water. Finally I saw her. She was walking hand-in-hand with Jacob. There was a smile on her face but she had lines between her brows as if the skin there had often been pinched with hurt or worry. Despite the new flaw I was startled by how beautiful she was. I had of course seen her through Jacobs eyes while I was gone but the image was nothing like seeing her in the flesh. She had tints in her hair from what I assumed was spending time in Florida earlier this summer, her body had filled out into the body of a woman's her breasts were likely two cups fuller and her hips now were softly rounded slightly. Her face had just barely matured. She still looked young but more like a woman then a girl. She was beautiful! I suddenly knew no matter how it hurt to see her with someone else I could not leave again.

So I went to my house to get clothes. It was open like always and I managed to find a pair of shorts with elastic that managed to stretch enough to fit around my hips. I had been gangly, although tall, when I left. I had continued to grow in girth and height, and while you might still consider me on the thinner side compared to my brothers I was a lot more massive then when they last saw me. I wasn't sure how much I'd grown but I was aware that my wolf form kept getting larger and bulkier.

I made my way to the beach and when I got to where I could see them all my brothers were already looking toward me. As they looked others began to too. All the faces showed shock, except one which showed overwhelming joy.

"SETH!" Bella cried before anyone else reacted and she bolted for me. I was stunned. We had never even talked much and yet I quickly had my arms full of the beautiful woman I longed to call mine. My mom and sister were the next ones to bound toward me. Next was Jacob, he seemed more confused then happy though as he pulled Bella out of my grasp and into his own. I missed the feeling of her right away but made sure to not show it as I was welcomed by all my brothers.

"Where have you been?" "Why did you leave?" "I missed you so much son!" "You are never going to do that again if I have to chain you up!" "What have you been doing?" "We never even heard anything from you." The questions and comments from my pack and family swirled around me. I knew I'd have to explain. Trouble was how do you explain something you can't let them know about? I'd never been good at lying, hence the running in the first place.

"How about we sit down and I'll tell you all about it." I said. My voice was gruff with lack of use and everyone nodded quietly and then went to sit down. Bella placed herself right beside me much to Jacob's confusion and my mom and then sister sat on my other side. My mom held my hand in hers as tears occasionally leaked from her face. "This is hard for me to talk about so if you have anything to say please wait till I'm finished." Everyone nodded in consent. I never remembered it being so quiet amongst the pack.

"After dad- died" my voice cracked and not from disuse this time " I felt really guilty, I know that I couldn't help from phasing, but it felt like I was at fault for his heart going out. At first I was just going to take a walk but the feeling in my chest got heavier and I felt so lost. When I got to the beach-" I cut off knowing I had to be convincing and trying to gather myself enough to do so. "When I got to the beach I felt overwhelmed and panic set in. I phased and just started running the coast. I ran until my mind stopped and all I had to think about was running and hunting. I found peace in the mindlessness of it and so I continued to push myself. I don't have any excuses to why I've been gone so long. I got lost in everything and it just was easier to shut it off. I guess subconsciously I began to deal because eventually I found myself in Alberta and realized I was coming home. I missed everyone and so I guess I ended up back here. Now that I'm here though, I'm done running. I'm home to stay." I hoped they would buy it. All hell would break loose if they didn't.

"So you didn't imprint?" Sam said his face confused. I kept the worry and shock off my face with a lot of work and instead looked at him blankly. I had heard imprinting discussed and I knew that it was what had happened to me with Bella but I figured it would be easier to deny if I played it off as I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Huh?" I said to offer confusion.

"Oh, I guess maybe you weren't very tuned into the pack. Imprinting is when we find our soul mate. You have a moment and know that is the person you will spend the rest of your life loving. You didn't have that?"

I hated myself when my eyes involuntarily flickered to Bella's face before meeting Sam's eyes. No one seemed to notice though. "No. I don't think so." Sam raised his eyebrows but stayed silent.

"Really? We all felt this pull when we were phase with you. We all thought it was the imprint pull. Guess it was just your pull to be home huh bro?" Quil said with a big smile.

"Yeah I guess." I said with a shrug. Everyone seemed satisfied, except Sam.

"So why didn't you say goodbye?" Bella said from her place beside me. I looked down into her brown eyes realizing she had scooted closer. I wanted to pull her into me at the sad look in the chocolatey pools but turned away knowing I couldn't.

"I didn't think anyone would care much. I figured at first that everyone felt I was at fault like I did." I said quietly, this was a half truth.

"Oh honey!" My mom cried and pulled me into a hug. I allowed it knowing she must have missed me terribly.

"You changed a lot." Bella said "You don't look very much like you did."

"You still knew me." I said before thinking.

"Of course." She said with a smile playing on her lips as if it was obvious she would no matter how much I changed.

During this exchange the pack had began to get rowdy again and the bonfire picked up it's usual noisy ambiance.

AN: I am so thankful for the response I've already received for my preface to this story. Thanks to my fans! Don't forget to review. Love it or hate it I want to hear about it!


	3. Secret Keeping

Secret Keeping

_I know I don't know you  
But I want you so bad  
Everyone has a secret  
But can they keep it  
Oh no they can't _

_-Maroon 5_

"So... Bella huh?" Sam said softly as he walked along the shore with me. It had been a month since I got home and this was supposed to be a meeting about me returning to pack duties, or so I thought. I struggled to keep my face expressionless but I think I managed.

"What about Bella?" I said trying to insert curiosity into my tone.

"She's the one you imprinted on, why you ran." He said in a matter-of-fact tone, "I knew it was someone, call it being alpha but I just knew. Then this past month I've been watching you and looking back on everything I should have saw it right away!"

I sighed. It was no use fighting him, he was sure and it was true.

"Did you know that Bella was pretty depressed after you left. She was always asking me about you when Jake wasn't around. I thought she was just upset because you were like Jake's little brother and the fact that someday he might just decide to take off too. Now looking back, it was obvious her concern ran deeper. After a week back I think you'd seen more of Bella then anyone in the pack besides Leah and that's just because you live with her. So I started wondering and once I started looking it wasn't hard to miss." Sam sighed deeply "So what are you going to do?"

"Nothing. She's happy, I can be a friend and she can be Jacob's girlfriend." I say sounding more confident then I feel.

Sam chuckles "I wish Seth! Imprinting doesn't work that way though, she's your soul mate eventually it has to come out."

"Well then eventually it will but for now things can be as they are. Please Sam if you care about me, if you care about Bella, just leave it be for now and don't let anyone, not even Emily, know." I pleaded, I usually was not one to beg but this was important.

"Emily already does" I started to interrupt but he held up a hand to silence me before continuing, "but you have my word that neither of us will let the others know in any way. I already asked her not to say anything and she agreed when you were ready that it should be you that lets everyone know."

"Thanks" I sigh with relief and run my hands through my newly shorn hair.

"So on to business... I'd like you to start patrols again if possible. We don't have much lately but in the past there has been some nomads. Then of course Bella is sure the leech Victoria will show up again eventually. So I thought tomorrow night you -" I cut him off here.

"Can I start tonight and take off tomorrow possibly? I'm supposed to hang out with Bella."

"Sorry but unless you plan on your little secret coming out between now and then I can't allow that. The rest of the pack will think I'm showing favoritism."

I nodded, "Alright maybe I can do something with her the next night."

"You know Jacob is gonna get jealous if you start dating his girl." He said with a laugh.

"It's not a date, just two friend hanging out." I said confidently.

"Whatever you say." He said with a grin "Emily should have some food ready, want to come over?"

"I would but mom already made me commit to dinner at home. I haven't ate dinner with her for about two weeks between the pack trying to welcome me back and Bella always luring me with her delicious food to have dinner with her."

"Yeah I'm sure food is the _only_ thing luring you to spend time with her." He said with a chuckle.

"OK maybe I also like her company." I said with a laugh of my own.

"Alright well I should head home, I'll see you tomorrow night if not before to do patrols."

"K, see you later Sam"

It felt so good to be home.

_Two nights later_

"Seth!" Bella said as if she were surprised and threw her arms around me pulling me tight and tucking her tiny body into mine. "Come in. come in! I'm making lasagna and I thought after dinner we could watch a movie if that's OK? Or do you need to be home early? I know Jacob is the one on patrol tonight and from what he said you were running with Sam until the end of the month."

"Slow down hon." I said with a laugh " Lasagna and a movie sound awesome, I don't have to be home at any set time, and your right no patrols I'm running with Sam right now. So where's Charlie?" I said looking around as I followed her to the kitchen which was producing a mouth watering scent.

"He has to work overnight. One of the guys had to call in because their wife went into labor." She said in an offhanded way. I however suddenly felt my stomach sink. It was easy to maintain an easy friendship distance with her when there were people to chaperone but watching a movie with Bella without anyone around, that was going to be hard.

"Oh" I say simply as if it doesn't matter.

Dinner is as delicious as it smells and I try to help Bella clean up but she pushes me back into my chair with a smile and gives me a piece of blackberry pie to keep me seated while she cleans. I love to watch her move. She isn't as klutzy and disoriented as she used to be although she does drop a cup as she washes it and splashes water on the middle of her white long sleeved cotton tee. When she turns to grab the spatula off the counter I see that the wet spot makes the edge of her whit lace bra show through. I growl with desire before I even feel it rise in my chest. She turns to look at me with a raised brow and I know my face must color a little.

"Sorry, you cook too well I have a stomach ache now and am fat as a house!" I say patting my stomach over my gray polo my mom recently bought me. She laughs and looks at me critically.

"You look great to me, not fat at all, you seem very fit." Realizing what she's said it's her turn to blush.

She turns away to continue washing dishes. I smile and stand taking my plate over to the sink. I stand behind her as I place the plate on the counter beside her and breath in the strawberry scent of her hair. She shifts and leans back into me. I put one arm around her waist and kiss her on the top of her head. My mind is suddenly full of a scene of us standing like this in our own home us looking out into the sunlit yard and watching two little girls play one dark like me and one lighter skinned, although not as light as Bella, both with dark hair and dark eyes. It feels so nice that a tear leaks out of one eye. I sweep it away with my free hand.

"Thanks for dinner Bella." I say my voice rough with emotion as I pull away slowly. She finishes up the dish from my piece of pie and turns to me with a smile.

"No problem Seth, I enjoy cooking for you. So how about that movie?" She asks

I nod, "lead on my lovely lady"

She laughs and takes my hand pulling me to the living room.

**AN: I am really happy with this chapter, I hope all of you are too =). Please let me know what you think, love it or hate it. The last chapter I had some reviewers who were not signed in under a pen name and I just wanted to thank them for those reviews. I really appreciate every single one I get and try to respond to everyone of them. I keep every review I get whether they're one word or 1000. I also like when you put me on alert but love reviews the most! **


	4. Life is Strange

Life is Strange

Take me back from God, well I can't sleep  
No one can hear the sound of your heartbreak

…

- Cold

I am making my way through the slushy rain, that is especially common in October here in Forks, to her front door when Bella comes flying through the door and running toward me.

"Get back in the car." she yells at me as she hurtles towards the passenger side of the car I've just bought and came to show her. I look on with confusion before making my way back to the car and climbing in.

"Bella, what-" I don't get further before she interrupts.

"The hospital! Go to the hospital I'll tell you on the way." She says and I now realize she is crying, I immediately put the car in gear and back up and then head towards the hospital. "Charlie pulled someone over early this morning just on the edge of town. No one knows exactly what happened but-" She broke off with a sob. It took her a moment to compose herself but then she continued "The guy shot him three times. Someone from town happened to be passing by and called it in. The guy was just splitting. Charlie is unconscious." She started sobbing again.

Anger and grief swelled in me, choking me silently. I drove to the hospital and we both rushed in through the emergency doors and to the desk. I held Bella's hand as she talks to the nurse at the desk. Charlie is in surgery, a doctor will come and see us when he's out, she can't give anymore information, that is her unhelpful response. Bella is on the brink of a break down so I pull her to the closest available chair and push her into it and kneel in front of her. I run my hand over her bowed head, through her hair.

"Bella, sweetheart, you have to calm down. I know this is really hard but just calm down and breath. They will do whatever they can for charlie to make him better and comfortable, all we can do is wait for now, so you need to calm down so they don't have to admit you for a heart attack or something, OK?" She nodded and her shoulders slowly relaxed even though she still was crying and soft sniffling noises were coming from her.

"Seth, can you just hold me?" her voice softly asked from behind the curtain of her hair.

"Of course!" I say as I sweep her up off the seat into my arms bridal style then I sit in the now vacant chair and pull her as tightly into my body as I can with her fragile body. She rests her face in the crook of my neck and shoulder. Her tears flow down my neck and under the collar of my shirt soaking in to my shirt. Eventually her tears stop and her breath evens out and slows. I realize she has fallen asleep and squeeze her gently glad that she could escape the heartache of the moment for now.

It seems like forever before a Dr comes out. He comes over without having to ask for Bella and I realize that he must be familiar with who she is.

"Bella, the doctor wants to talk to you." I said rubbing her back to wake her up. Se looked up at me with a blank look for a second then I could see it come back to her. She shifted so fast to sit up that she would have fell int the floor if I hadn't of caught her. Usually she would turn bright red at her klutzy moment but she was to worried and concerned it seemed.

"Miss Swan, I'm Dr. Taylor, I'm taking care of your father, he is currently in recovery and then he will be transferred to ICU. I won't lie, he is in critical condition and we are having a problem keeping him stable. We did remove all of the bullet shrapnel though which is good. Right now we are just waiting and hoping to see him stabilize. We did have to repair a lung so he is intubated and on a ventilator. He also suffered damage to his heart but luckily a bullet didn't penetrate it. Anyway, I need to get back there again, a nurse will come get you when you can see him." He looked at me, "Usually we only allow family but considering you are alone I will make an exception." Then he turned and walked away.

Bella snuggled back into me with a sigh. "I don't know what I'll do if Charlie doesn't pull through."

"Shhhh." I hushed her smoothing back her hair and brushing my lips over her forehead.

It was another hour before a nurse came and got us. When we entered the ICU room, after scrubbing and putting on the correct gowns and gloves, I was shocked to see how broken Charlie looked, I had known his life was in danger but to see him broken like this tore something inside me, just as I suspected it tore something in Bella. I could tell she was choking back sobs and I squeezed the hand I was holding. She released my hand and made her way to his bed side.

"Daddy" she said with a sob gripping his hand while her other came to cover her moth as she choked on her sobs as they started to come out.

Eventually she calmed down and I sat beside her holding the hand that she was not holding Charlie's with. Hours later the nurse came in and told us visiting hours were over and that Bella could stay if she wished but that I had to leave. I tried to talk Bella into going home and sleeping but she just shook her head and told me to go. I did with reluctance. The next two days were grim. Charlie had had a few scrapes with death before the doctors pulled him back. She only allowed Billy, Jacob, or I to be with her as she sat at his bed side night and day. She barely ate or slept, and Billy told me she wouldn't eat while either Jake or him were there. I seemed to be the only one that could pull her from the room for the short amounts of time it took to eat.

During the middle of the night I got the call from Bella, at first she just cried, didn't even speak. Sensing what she needed I made hushing noises once in a while but did not speak. Finally she pulled herself together enough to tell me that Charlie had passed, the doctors tried but in the end could not save him.

AN: Okay I cried while writing this so I hope you all appreciate it. I really struggled with killing off Charlie but the story led me here and I know it's the right way to progress with this story. If you hate me for killing him I'm sorry but it had to be done. Either way please leave me a review, a review is like a sweet treat wrapped in a pretty package =).


	5. Heartaches and Headaches

Heartaches and Headaches

'Cause there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breath again

-Savage Garden

Jacob or I were always with Bella from the time her father died until his funeral, although Jacob was unaware of this. The first night after, I came over in the afternoon as she went through the directives and many papers that she had found around the house and gotten from his lawyer. I helped her sift through things although I was not entirely sure I was being helpful she assured me I was. Before I left to go home and have dinner with my mom she asked something that I would have jumped for joy on any other occasion for.

"Seth?"

"hmm?"

"Jake has patrol tonight- and um- well the thing is- I don't want- Could you spend the night?"

My eyebrows probably made it halfway back my head in surprise. "Uh... sure. Of course!"

"You don't have to..." she said trailing off.

"No, I'd like to though." I said with a kiss to the top of her head.

"OK." She nodded and attempted a smile. I turned and pulled open the front door and was halfway out when she said, "OH! Could you- Please don't mention this to Jake, you spending the night and my asking?"

"Sure" I said with a nod, although we both knew there was no absolute guarantee I would be able to keep it to myself forever.

That was the first night I got to hold Bella while she slept and to my surprise she sighed my name in her sleep when I smelt the desire her dream aroused. She also dreamed of Jacob too to my dismay but I was not surprised by it. I fell into a deep peaceful sleep with her body snuggled into mine. We awoke just before dawn a sweaty heap of tangled limbs and sheet. She laughed for the first time since Charlie's death, although I could tell it was forced, with a comment about how this would look to an outsider. The days and nights slid by as I took my turns with Bella. My 17th birthday came the day before Charlie's funeral and I was glad when everyone seemed to have forgotten because I did not want to celebrate when my Bella was in so much pain.

The day of Charlie's funeral and burial was brutal. Renee stood on Bella's right side and Jacob on her left. I was directly behind and watched as her shoulders shook and she squeezed Renee and Jacob's hands in turn. I could hear with my keen hearing the sound of her shaky tearful breaths and her choked back sobs. I wanted nothing more than to pull her into me and take away the hurt but I knew that it was not my place. Afterward everyone made their way to Bella's. I waited in the background watching people offer their condolences and the tears she spilled over them. Jacob held her tight and at times Renee would whisper in her ear and give her hand a squeeze. At times she looked around as if seeking someone but before she seemed to find it someone would gather her attention.

I was surprised when Bella took center stage and asked for us all to be an audience as she said a few words.

"Charlie, Dad, was a great man. Although I sometimes did not understand him or what went through his head, I loved him. He left a letter for me among his belongings for if- this situation- should come to pass, I'd like to share it with all of you.

My dear daughter Bella,

If your reading this then I have left you in this life. My only wish is that you will be surrounded by people who love you in this time and you will know how much I loved you. I hope that you are unfailingly happy in the future.

I know I should tell you more that I love you but I don't want you to be embarrassed or uncomfortable. I do love you though, so much. I don't often know what to do with a teenage daughter, and I like to think no father does, but you mean the world to me and anything I've ever done was to protect you.

I wish you every happiness, and do not mourn me long, I am sure where I go will be a happy place and that I will see you again, hopefully after you've become old and wrinkly and lived a very full happy life.

All my love,

Charlie

This letter is the epitome of my dad, he was always unfailingly kind and always loved with his whole heart. I am so proud to be his daughter." During her little speech her tears flowed ceaselessly and occasionally she stopped a moment to bite back a sob. She stepped back and then Jacob stepped forward. She grabbed his arm and hissed "Not now!" but he just shook her off.

"Since everyone is here-" for some reason his eyes met mine "and we have your attention already, I thought we should make the announcement that Bella and I are engaged. She will be moving in with me until the nuptials next year and I hope you will all join us for that happy occasion. I know that Charlie would have been very happy about this and am glad that I could share such joyous news in such a sorrowful time." everyone gave an applause and some wore genuine smiles, I however quickly fled out of the living room, then out the front door, across the yard, and into the woods. I broke down into a heap my heart breaking into a thousand pieces.

AN: I know it's another short Chapter but I think it held a lot in it. I know some of you may want to strangle me for breaking his heart but lets face it we all know love is full of it's share of heartache. I hope you will all forgive! Tell me what you think with a review. I also want to say how very much I appreciate you all, just a few reviews makes my day so much brighter! You all ROCK!


	6. Avoiding Landmines

Avoiding Landmines

You're beggin' me to go, you're makin' me stay

Why do you hurt me so bad

It would help me to know

Do I stand in your way, or am I the best thing you've had

Believe me, believe me, I can't tell you why

But I'm trapped by your love and I'm chained to your side

-Pat Benatar

I knocked on the door after seventeen phone calls, twelve voice mails, and one week worth of avoiding Bella. I had no excuses for my behavior, I knew she'd ask but I also know Jacob had told her I was around. I figured he was trying to get her more upset with me, which is fine. I've lost. I don't need to try anymore. Sam has been telling me all week that just because they're engaged doesn't mean we won't end up together but how can the imprint be as strong as he says if she could even consider marrying someone else in the first place. These were all things I had thought about and I had decided that I would continue to be her friend but I wouldn't bet on her ending up with me anymore. I would just let things fall however they liked.

"Seth?" Bella said as she opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to say hello." I realized how lame that sounded as soon as it was out of my mouth but she merely nodded.

"Why haven't you been taking my calls?" She asked standing in the door one hand on the knob.

"I was avoiding you." I said truthfully.

"Ummm... yeah I kind of got that. Why?" She asked. She looked like she was getting a little pissed.

"I don't like the decision your making." I said simply without revealing too much.

"What decision?" She said and she was truly confused. I always thought Bella was highly intelligent but sometimes she was really oblivious.

"The decision to get married."

"Oh! Why?" this time she didn't look as confused which made me a little confused.

"Because I think it's a mistake."

"Obviously, if you don't like it but why? Unless you have a good reason then I don't know why it's a mistake." this statement flared my temper for some reason.

"Because Jake can be such a jerk and you told me yourself you don't know if you want to get married and if you did it would be when you were several years older!" I said with my voice raised. This seemed to flip a switch and suddenly I could see rage in Bella's face and it surprised me beyond words.

"I love him Seth! Yes I think he acted like a jerk with the way he announced it and no I'm not big on the marriage thing but I love him. When you grow up and are in a long-term committed relationship and you love each other this is the natural next step!Maybe someday you'll fall in love and understand." Her face was red with her fury and she looked on the verge of crying. On one hand I wanted to stop arguing and comfort her but on the other I was so mad I was starting to shudder.

"That's complete bullshit! Is that how he talked you into agreeing?" I yelled my shuddering got a little worse.

"No! Despite what you or Edward seemed to think, I have a brain and can make decisions for myself!" She yelled in return.

This statement gave me pause, I stopped shuddering and it suddenly felt like my stomach was full of worms.

"I'm being like Edward?" I croaked

"No not being like, thinking like. You think you can just come over here and tell me you think I shouldn't get married and I'm so weak minded I'm just gonna jump on your bandwagon, well your wrong! I can think for myself. I make my own decisions!" She was crying now but her fury did not subside.

"That's not how I meant it."

" I don't even know why the hell you give a damn!"

"Because I lo—I'm your friend."

"Whatever just leave Seth!" with those words she backed up and slammed the door shut in my face.

AN: Sorry you all had to wait so long for this one... honestly it's not as good as the first draft was but I'm satisfied with it and it hit the points I wanted it to. I will be starting the next Chapter as soon as I post this so hopefully tomorrow it will be up. The formatting is screwed up on this chapter for some reason although I'm not sure why... I hope I fixed it at least a little...


	7. The Plan

The Plan

You got me begging you for mercy  
Why won't you release me  
You got me begging you for mercy  
Why won't you release me  
I said you better release me

-Duffy

After two weeks I was ready to crawl out of my skin from impatience, after two more I was thinking about taking off and spending a few more years in wolf form. Sam assured me Bella would be going just as nuts but if she was then she was hiding it a lot better then I was. She wouldn't take any of my calls and if I went to her house she wouldn't even open the door. Through Jacob's mind however I did on occasion see her and at least with him she looked really happy.

After I almost tore Jared's head off over a TV channel I decided to avoid the pack and find a way to make up with Bella. I figured the best way to get back in Bella's good graces would be to make up with Jake. I needed to fill the gap that had been between us since I came back. Honestly I would have looked forward to it if it didn't mean lying through my teeth. Now all I needed was a plan so that I wouldn't get caught lying through my teeth. I needed to talk to Sam, surely he could help.

"Hey Em!" I said hugging Emily "Sam home?"

"Sorry Seth you just missed him. He left about ten minutes ago with Jared, Paul, and Jacob. They're going to Port Angeles to catch that new slasher movie." She explained.

"Oh, alright then" I said feeling dejected " guess I'll come back later."

"Is this about Bella?" She asked. I had almost forgotten she knew. She had never brought it up before.

"Uhhh kind of."

"Please make me a happy woman and say your going to tell her about the imprint?"

"Oh no, sorry to disappoint, but not right now."

She sighed,"OK. You boys are so stubborn. Alright then what were you wanting to talk to Sam about?"

"Jake."

"OK, what about Jake. If you want him offed you know Sam can't rea-"

"What no! I wouldn't do that... no matter how much I love Bella, Jake is still my brother. I wanted Sam to help me formulate a convincing story and plan to get on Jake's good side again."

"Oh! You want to get on his good side so Bella will start talking to you again right?"

"yea." I said as I slid into a seat at the breakfast bar. Emily poured me some orange juice and set a basket of muffins in front of me.

"Well I could help if you want."

"Really?" I said picking at a muffin

"Really." She said with a smile.

"Thanks. So I need a cover story to tell Jake why I've been so interested in hanging out with Bella and I need it to be convincing. Any ideas?" I asked with a hopeful look.

"I think you should tell the truth." I started to interrupt but she continued and held up her hand to stop me. "Not the whole truth, just part of it. Tell him you were very attracted to Bella when you first met her and that's why you left. You didn't want to disappoint him by him finding out about your crush. Eventually you came back because you missed home and thought you were over it, but when you got here Bella was really nice and you fell for her. Then when you heard about the engagement you realized Bella didn't feel the same at all and decided you needed to move on. This will be the tricky part because once he hears this he is going to try and start rustling up dates for you and your going to have to play along. If you do he'll eat it up. It is obvious what is going on between you and Bella if you know either of you very well but Jake doesn't want to see truth so any excuse you can give him to keep himself in denial he will eat up I promise." She stared at me intently now, probably wondering the same thing as me. Could I play along? Could I date other girls? I wasn't certain but I was willing to try, and try hard because this was my way back to Bella.

"Sounds... good." I said slowly. She was certain this would work and I was certain I trusted her so I had to trust the plan.

That night I went over to Jake's to implement the plan. I knocked on the door and Billy let me in. Bella was sitting at the kitchen table with Jake. I had forgotten she had just moved in with him and Billy. I wondered if they shared Jake's cramped room or if she got her own, I suppose Billy could have allowed them to move into one of Jake's sisters rooms also.

"Ummm... Hi." I said feeling a heat creeping up my neck I couldn't believe I forgot she'd moved in. Now I wasn't sure what to do. I guessed my best idea would be to get Jake alone so we could talk.

"Bella's busy." Jake replied to my greeting. Suddenly I felt a confidence I didn't know I had.

"Actually I'm here to see you." I said looking at Jake and pretending Bella wasn't even in the room.

"Oh!" He said with surprise.

"Can we go somewhere and talk? You know man to man." I asked as he didn't move or say anything else and I could tell from my peripheral that Billy and Bella were simply staring at me.

"Uh, sure sure." Said Jake and he rose from his seat and walked towards the Backdoor waving me to follow.

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry I didn't get this up as fast as I would have liked life got in the way. Please Review!


	8. AN

AN:

Hey Everybody! Thanks for reading my story I appreciate it. I just wanted to let you know I'm going on vacation. My dear husband surprised me last night with it so it's spur of the moment. I will try and get one chapter up while I'm gone but no promises. I'll be back Monday and have a Ch for you then if nothing else.


	9. Man to Man

Man to Man

An' pour me somethin' tall an' strong,  
Make it a "Hurricane" before I go insane.  
It's only half-past twelve but I don't care.  
It's five o'clock somewhere.

-Alan Jackson

The garage seemed smaller then the one other time I had been in here. I assumed it was because I had gotten so massive, not because the building itself had shrank. Jacob strode forward and pulled oped a drawer in his tool cabinet and brought out a bottle. He then unscrewed the top and took gulping drinks until half of it was gone. Then turned to face me.

"Would you like some? If you want even a buzz you have to drink about half of it really fast" He asked offering the fifth of vodka. I sat a moment trying to process this and then shook my head.

"Thanks, but no. I thought we could clear the air a bit." He leaned back against the work bench and crossed his arms one hand still holding the bottle. He seemed to be waiting on me so I decided to continue. "So I thought I should apologize. I should have came to you a long time ago, to sort this mess out. I'll plead temporary insanity if you'll allow it."

"Your babbling Seth." Jacob said his face not giving any clues to what he was thinking.

"I fell for Bella, I didn't mean to and I know, especially now, that she is yours but I did. The first time I saw her she was so pretty and I couldn't stop thinking about her and then my dad died and I realized how short life was so I ran for it because I didn't want to take your chance away. I loved... love you like a brother. I didn't want to steal your chance, or be a pest. I thought I was over it when I came back but then I started to get to know her and she's... well you got quite a catch. When I found out you were engaged I was... pissed and sad. But after I pulled my head out of my ass I realized that you both really love each other and how I love Bella... well for her that spot in her heart is already full, full with you." I had my head bowed so I didn't see Jake until his feet where right under my gaze as he pulled me into a hug.

"You are my brother Seth. I love you too. I also know how foolish love can make you. As long as you promise not to try and steal her away from me then I say all is forgiven."

I hesitated only a second before I decided "Never." I swore to him, and somehow I knew I wasn't lying.

He grinned at me and I felt a peacefulness despite the fact I'd just lied my ass off.

"So, you want to be a groomsmen? Embry is my best man but I would like you to stand up with me."

"Sure that would be great!"

AN: Sorry everyone... we just got back last night. Our vacation was wonderful we had a hard time leaving and then our lay over was delayed. This chapter is really short but I'm posting two at once so I hope you forgive it. Also I didn't reply to all the replies from my last chapter or AN and I wanted to say thank you to all of you for reviewing and well wishes on our vaca. I will reply to the reviews for this chapter promise! I love my fans, I write for me but I post for you all!


	10. Bad Feeling

Bad feelings

Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe

-Carrie Underwood

"You have to go Seth, for me. You have to make sure Jake doesn't get into too much trouble! I can't trust any of the other guys to make sure he doesn't get so wasted he forget his name let alone mine." Bella said trying to convince me to go to Jake's bachelor party. I had a really bad feeling about it and was really trying to get out out of it.

"I'd never forget you babe." Jake said with a laugh hugging her into him from behind.

"Say what you want but Quil told me what you guys are doing tonight. He expects you to chug a whole keg and then go see strippers you can't convince me that isn't a recipe for disaster. Which is why" She continued turning her face back to stare me down, "Seth has to be there tonight. He doesn't like to drink so he can keep you idiots in line." Jake feigned hurt holding his hand up to his chest.

"Aw Bells that hurt!"

"Sure sure" She replied in a perfect mock of Jake.

"Fine I'll go but you owe me Bella Swan. If I have to babysit your fiance all night you owe me big time!" I said giving in. Sometimes I really wish the imprint didn't make me unable to resist everything she wanted. She beamed and leaned forward to brush her lips against my cheek. I held very still, tried to fight the heat the crept up my neck, and stared straight at Jake. He didn't show it if he was upset by the gesture of affection from her.

"Thanks Bella, but you still owe me." I said with a grin when she was safely back in Jake's arms. She nodded. "OK well I'll see you tonight Jake. I'll report back to you in the morning Bella."

"OK Seth." They said in unison and then burst out laughing I smiled and then turned around and walked out the door trying to bury my hurt.

As I walked home I thought of the past year and how close the three of us had become. I was loosing Bella in a mere five days and it hurt but I couldn't bring myself to stop something that made both of them so happy. Jake had never told Bella that I had fallen for her and had tried to match me up with quite a few girls. I had gave everyone of them a chance even though really they had none against Bella. I had sex with a few of them at the insistence of Jake and Quil. It felt good but wasn't mind blowing how the other guys talked but I assumed it was just because it wasn't with my imprint. Jake could see that I still had some feelings for Bella, though I tried to hide it, but he seemed OK with it as long as I wasn't chasing after her. Emily had been right. He wanted to be in denial so he never questioned it.

_Later that night_

"WOOO! Take it off honey!" Quil yelled over the loud music as he threw a five at the strippers feet that was starting to untie her bikini top. I tried to sink lower in my chair my face surely so red it could be a stoplight. Jake sat on the other side of Embry with a drunk grin on his face. A waitress stopped between me and Embry.

"Hey boys I'm Brooke, Tina's on break can I get you some refills?" She began picking up the many empty glasses and the empty pitcher from the drinks the others had consumed. I eyed Quil and was about to answer before I was interrupted.

"WHOA! You're her!" Jake said jumping up and almost falling over before Embry caught him as Jake stared at Brooke.

"Hell no!" I said just as she said "I'm who?"

I begin to tremble as they stared at each other. I tore out of the building as fast as I could and ran like demons were on my tail until I hit woods and then I my wolf burst from me and I tore through the trees trying to get to Bella. I couldn't stand to think that she might get a call telling her what had happened before I got to her so I ran as if my life depended on it which was ironic because I felt like I should give my life to stop the hurt Bella, my Bella was about to experience because I hadn't stepped in before now and let the cards fall how they would, how they should have.

AN: A good many of you expected this and it's finally happened but don't get too excited we still have about a year to kill before this story is over so don't expect a happily ever after yet.


	11. Shattered Hearts

Shattered hearts

And no oh how could you do it  
oh I I never saw it coming  
no oh I need an ending  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain

-Paramore

"Seth? What are you doing here? Where is Jacob?" Bella stood in the doorway the living room back lighting her and I couldn't find my voice as tears started to pour down my face. She looked like such an angel and I didn't want to be her down fall. "Oh God! Is he hurt? Seth what happened?" I choked back a sob and tried to force the words from my mouth as I pulled her in to me.

"He- Jacob- he imprinted. I'm- oh God- I'm so sorry Bella." Bella was completely still in my arms not saying anything as I cried. I pulled her out of my arms to look at her face and what I saw was so heart crushing I would have given my soul to never see it again. She looked shut down heart ache etched on her face.

"He- He doesn't want me?" she whispered barely audible to my highly sensitive ears.

"Bella this is all my fault I am so sorry. He wants you. It's just... imprinting... it's shitty. No I don't mean that I-"

"You don't mean that?" She screamed at me her face going a dark red rapidly and tears started running down her cheeks " It is shitty! You wouldn't even know it's not like you've imprinted on someone you weren't supposed to or been broken because the person that you love more then air is taken from you! You don't know a damn thing Seth!" She pulled away from my grasp and I let her. She turned and slammed the door in my face. I fell to my knees as my heart seemed to leave my body I was so afraid the damage I had caused was unrepairable.

_Two days later..._

I pulled in front of the Swan residence next to the moving truck which took up most of the drive. I climbed out to see Bella standing on the porch her arms wrapped around the middle as she talked to who, by the uniform, I judged to be a mover. I walked towards the house trying to decide what I should say. She finished with the mover and he went to the truck and pulled the door shut just as I reached the steps. She was looking down at me and sadness filled brown eyes dulling them.

"Seth, hi." she said in a voice just above a whisper.

"Hey. I'm sorry about-" She shook her head rapidly and cut me off.

"No, I'm sorry I shouldn't have gotten mad at you, yelled at you like that." I began to apologize again and she cut me off before I began "No, Seth. I don't want to hear you apologize I just want to move forward and forget."

"Oh. The moving truck, what was it doing?" I asked trying to get away from the subject she obviously wanted to avoid. I had waited this long I could wait a little longer.

"I rented a storage place in Port Angeles, I'm putting Charlie's stuff in there until I'm ready to deal with it."

" but won't you need it?" I asked slowly trying to figure out if that was too close to the topic we were avoiding. She looked up as I asked staring at the gray sky high above us.

"No, I'm going to take off for awhile. I have a little money saved back so I thought I'd hit the road, see where it takes me."

"WHAT!" I yelped. The thought of being separated for who knows how long made me feel panicky. She looked down at me and tears filled her eyes and brimmed over.

"Oh Seth... I know you love me and- and I love you, more then I should having been engaged, but it's not enough Seth right now that's just not enough." she wiped the tears from her eyes and turned and shut the door and locked it with the key I had not realized she was holding. She then made her way to the car Jacob had recently replaced her truck with. She turned as I followed her. I didn't know what to say I opened my mouth to tell her about the imprint but she put her finger to my mouth "I'm sorry its just not enough" and then she stood up on her tippy toes and kissed me holding a hand on my neck. She was careful but emotional and I wanted so much more but then she pulled away, got in her car, and backed into the street before I regained my senses and then I watched the love of my life drive away.

AN: I know I know I'm sorry it was forever! My life has been chaos too much to even explain! I need my own soap opera gah!Hope you enjoy and review. I love all of my readers!


	12. Misery in Missouri

Misery in Missouri

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm OK  
But that's not what gets me

-Rascall Flatts

_SPOV- Two Months later_

"Hey Seth!" Jake called from his garage as I walked towards his front door. I veered and entered the garage. I blinked a few times to adjust my eyes to the darkness as it was a sharp contrast to the surprisingly sunny day.

"Hey Jake!" I said before the spots disappeared. When they finally did I also saw Brooke in the corner sewing. "Oh. Brooke. Hi." I was always slightly uncomfortable around her knowing her job was to serve drinks in barely there outfits and bend over so guys could check out her goods. She was sweet though and hard not to like. The whole pack, even Leah, liked her but that didn't spare Jake the jokes about what she did when she wasn't around.

"Hey Seth. How are you doing?" She asked looking up with a smile that could warm anyones heart.

"Getting by." I said vaguely. She nodded as if she knew exactly what I meant. Jacob straightened from under the hood of Brooke's car, a red '67 corvette. He wiped his hands on a rag and leaned against the fender.

"Have you talked to Bella?" His voice came out rough, just as mine did when I talked about her. I looked over at Brooke and just as always she looked completely unconcerned with the topic of Bella. I suppose she didn't really have to be as she was the one who had replaced her the second Jake laid eyes on her.

"Yeah last night she called. We talked for a couple of hours." I said turning towards the tool chest so they couldn't see the tears in my eyes. I picked up a ratchet and started playing with it. "She's doing well She's in Missouri right now and said she's renting a place temporarily and going to get a temp job to help replenish her money."

"You still didn't tell her?" He asked from behind me.

After he imprinted and Bella left I spent a week in bed, nothing could get me out of it, Sam even tried to alpha me out of it but even though I felt the pull of his command it wasn't enough as my wolf was wallowing just as much as my human side from the loss of Bella. Then when I did get out of bed I was reckless and mean. Jake finally stepped in and tried to pull me out of it but ended up starting a fight, during which I let down my mental guard and he saw everything I was wallowing over including the imprint. After that Jake told everyone to let me be. Then three weeks after she left Bella called me one night at 3am. To say my mom wasn't pleased is an understatement but she let her talk to me finally. After that Bella would call me at least every three days. I wanted to tell her about the imprint but I also knew from our first conversation that she wasn't emotionally ready and I needed to give her time.

"She's not ready. Soon though, I can tell. She told me last night she misses me and after her stop in Missouri she might be coming back."

"I hope so. She needs to come home. I don't like to think about what could happen to her being all alone like she is."

"Excuse me boys but I lived alone without anyone I knew around for five years, if everything you say about Bella is true then I would say she is a big girl and just as strong as me and she can take care of herself! Now I need to get on the road I have class in the morning and a 3 hour drive ahead of me tonight." Brooke said as she stood and stretched to get a kiss from Jacob. Brooke lived in Seattle where she was getting her M.D. at U-Dub. She moonlighted as a waitress at a strip club because she said the only way she could make enough money to get her through school was to work as a hooker, drug dealer, or in a strip club, she found what she did to be the lesser of the evils. Her dad was a dead beat and her mother had died when she was small so she didn't have many options if she wanted to become a pediatrician, as was her dream.

"See you later." I said as she got in her car and Jake shut the hood then we watched as she backed out and down the road until out of sight. "Want to get some pizza?" I asked Jake turning back to him.

"Sure" He said still staring at the last place we could see her.

_BPOV_

I flopped back on the bed of my temporary home and sighed. I had been here three days and had been trying to find a place for two. When I finally found this place early yesterday morning I had almost decided to move on. I called Seth as soon as I was settled in and we'd talked until I fell asleep. I missed Seth so much. I didn't understand it but I had feelings for him since just after I met him. Jake talked about him so much after he left I really felt like I knew him. Once I talked to Sam about him, not just a passing question about him but trying to know more about him. I felt embarrassed when he asked if Jake wouldn't talk about him and lied and said he wouldn't. It's horrible that I'm pretty much obsessed with him but I can't seem to stop. I sighed as I sat up and rubbed my aching feet. I had worn heels on my exploration, they were small chunky heels to prevent me from making a fool of myself but still big enough my feet ached. I got up and walked over to the couch, opposite the bed in the small room, and picked up the phone and the phone card and dialed while the receiver laid in the crook of my neck held by my shoulder and head.

"Hello Clearwater residence."

"Hi Sue." I smiled slightly.

"Bella. I'm surprised to hear from you so early. We usually don't get a call two days in a row."

"Yeah. I'm starting to really miss home."

"You sure it's just home your missing?" she asked and I blushed.

"Maybe there is something, or rather someone, more." I said fighting to keep my face from bursting in flames.

"Speaking of Seth has he told you he's building a house?"

"Umm... no he hadn't."

"Yep. It's going to beautiful when it's done, I can tell. He is working so hard on it and is picky about every little detail. Oh I'm rambling and Seth just walked in, I'm sure you called to talk to him not a rambling old woman. Here you are." I could tell from the rustling they were exchanging the phone.

"Hi Bella." His sweet voice came over the phone and warmed my heart and sent tingles all the way to my feet.

"Seth." I said realizing I was smiling like a loon and struggling to take it down a notch.

"I miss you." he always said this at the beginning and never the end of the conversation I always wondered if somehow he knew if he did I'd feel bad the rest of the day for not coming home to see him.

"I know. Me too." This was my standard reply. "So your mom said your building a house."

"Did she?"

"Yes she did."

"I see."

"Well are you going to tell me about it?" I said getting impatient.

"But she already did, I'm building a house."

"No Seth. I meant tell me about the house what's it like?"I said with exasperation.

"If you're really curious you could come see it when it's done."

"I'll think about it but for now why don't you tell me?"

"Well it has three bedrooms-" I cut him off

"Isn't that a little big for just you? Or is a couple of the guys moving in too?"

"I hadn't planned on them living with me, although I guess that's an option. I was actually hoping some day to fill it with a family, you know a beautiful, sweet, loving wife and a couple of kids." His words brought a blush to my cheeks and a surprising picture in my head of us on a porch swing me laying my head in his lap while his hand played in my hair and I rubbed my very pregnant belly as we watched two kids play in the yard. My throat tightened and tears flooded my eyes. "You there hon?" he asked after a few minutes. I struggled to keep my voice normal.

"Yea, go ahead, tell me more."

"About the family I hope to have?" I could here his confusion.

"No about the house." I said with a small laugh.

"Oh yeah OK. So.." and he explained it in as much detail as he could as I filled the picture in my head with the rest of our home.

AN: so I hope you all are happy with this chapter it is progress! Fair warning though the next chapter will hold a minor set back. This I think is my longest chapter so far and my favorite. Now I hope you all review! Pleeeeease I would love to hit 100 reviews with this chapter. Just one word and I'd be super happy. In fact as incentive I'll give a teaser if you review!


	13. Miles In Between

AN: Warning the Mature rating comes into play here. There is some slight citrus and foul language in this chapter please do not proceed if you do not wish to read.

Miles In Between

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me

-3 Doors Down

BPOV

I drifted some where between the realm of consciousness and dreams when I heard his whisper filter through the phone lying in my hand and angled towards my ear.

"I love you Bella." I knew he thought I was asleep and I almost had been until he said that. My eyes fluttered open and I felt a heat in my chest. A heat I had felt before with two other people. I was in love with Seth. I kept my breathing steady and I could hear his own breath coming across the line. I wondered why he did not hang up. Then I heard his breath hitch and then speed up. I wondered what he was doing but then wished I hadn't. He moaned softly obviously away from the receiver as it was muffled.

"Your so beautiful Bella." He whispered in a moan. By now my face was in flames. Seth was getting off while on the phone with an assumed asleep me. I was embarrassed but also highly turned on. I knew Seth himself would be embarrassed that I was actually awake so I kept silent as I listened to his heavy breathing and muffled sighs and moans. I also did not wish to end the moment. Heat was pooling in my abdomen making me wet enough it was dampening the boy shorts I was wearing. I considered touching myself but decided against it as I knew it would be hard to sound asleep if I did so I silently listened to ever sigh, moan, and whisper of my name until I heard a sharp intake of breath and Seth's harsh whisper.

"Fuck Bella!"he said as he came and I almost soaked my panties from such a dirty word coming from sweet Seth's mouth. He sighed deeply after a moment and then bade me "Good night and sweet dreams beautiful Bella. I love you" in a hushed whisper. Then the line clicked. I sighed with a smile and hung up my end as well before rolling to my side and drifting off to sleep.

The next morning I woke to the radio alarm that announced I would need an umbrella today. The rain however did not sour my mood as I sat up with a smile. I busied myself getting ready for work and preparing coffee. When I was dressed in black slacks and black knit top I picked up my small purse and my travel mug. I dug for my keys in my purse and locked the door behind me before going to my car.

I lived only a few blocks from the Italian restaurant, Digiacinto's, which I waitressed at. I liked the small atmosphere and the few workers they employed as well as my boss. The trip was quick as traffic was light on the side streets I had to take to reach work. I finished my coffee and then climbed out of the car.

"Bella!" My fellow server and new friend Kimee called as I walked in.

"Hey Kimee." I returned with a smile.

"Wow your all sunshines and rainbows today! I don't even see a trace of the Bella frown." She said cocking her head to the side. I laughed softly and didn't comment. We prepared for our shift and the lunch crowd with a feel of familiarity. Finally eleven rolled around and we opened.

The lunch shift was light today and I found I had spare time on my hands. So as Kimee chatted up Chad, the busy boy this shift, I went out front to wipe down tables. I couldn't help but over hear the conversation between two women customers of Kimee's.

"I really thought he was the one you know. It felt so right." The brunette said

"You said that about Corey too though. At least Brian didn't cheat on you like that bastard." the redhead responded stabbing her meatball with more vigor then necessary.

"He still left me for another woman though. You know what he said to me? 'I love you but she's my soul mate, how are you supposed to not be with your soul mate?'" At her words I felt my chest constrict and tears sprang to my eyes. I dropped the rag on the table and rushed into the restroom fighting back my tears until I was safely in a stall behind a closed door. Then I let my tears fall freely as I hugged myself. Seth would imprint just like Jake had and I would be left alone.

Finally I made myself stop. I opened the stall door and splashed water on my face and returned to work. The dinner crowd was busier and so I focused on my job and kept the other thoughts tucked away until I could go home and cry it all out. When Kimee and I got ready to leave she reminded me I had plans tonight.

"Your coming to my party tonight right?" Kimee went to the local state university and one of her favorite past times was planning and throwing parties.

"Ummm. I'm not sure." I replied thinking of my desire to go home, crawl into bed, and hide from the world.

"Come on Bella! You promised this time you would come!" She whined as we walked towards our cars.

"Fine! I'll come, but only for a little bit."

"Awesome. You will love it Bella! Come over about nine."

I nodded and climbed in my car.

_Later that night_

"Here Bella! Try this one. It's my favoritist!" Kimee exclaimed loudly over the thumping bass of the music handing me my fourth drink. I definitely had a buzz and Kimee was down right drunk. She danced away and over to another girl she had introduced me to earlier but I had forgotten the name of.

"Hey Bella. " A voice said very close to my ear as I sipped on the fruity drink Kimee had handed me. I turned to see Greg, a guy from work, smiling at me.

"Hi Greg." I said with a smile

"Would you like to dance?" He asked looking to the mess of bodies grinding together in the middle of the living room.

"Ummm... I don't dance." I said looking back to him.

"Oh come on, everyone dances! Please. I promise I am worse then you!" He shouted which made me laugh then I was dancing. Dancing with my body pressed close to his made my hormones and lowered inhibitions run rampant and so dancing led to kissing. Kissing made me think of Seth and then think about how he would undoubtedly leave me if we ever got into a relationship. Then I did something incredibly stupid, I asked Greg back to my place.

I sighed as Greg pulled out and laid down beside me. He laid there for a moment before speaking.

"Wow! That was amazing. I never would have pictured you for a tiger in the sack. Hey do you mind if I use your shower?" He asked.

"Thanks. Go ahead." I replied as what I had just done crept into my sobering brain. He left the room and I began to cry. Soon I let myself fall into the sweet oblivion of sleep where I could freely forget this day and love Seth as much as my heart ached to do.

SPOV

Bella had promised to call after her shift at work. That would have been four here in Washington. It was now eleven and I still had not heard from her. I had tried to call her twice earlier in the night and she had not answered. I was worried. I decided to call again. Sitting on the sofa my legs jiggling from my worry. This time the phone only rang twice before it was picked up.

"Hello?" An unfamiliar voice came over the phone.

"Um... I think I got the wrong-" The voice, the very male voice interrupted.

"Calling for Bella?" He asked

"Uh yeah. Who is this?" I asked hoping it was her landlord or maintenance man.

"Greg. I'm- a friend from work" The pause before he finished was deafening I began to hear a roaring in my ears and realized it was associated with the speed of my heart. I think he said more but I couldn't hear it and I started to tremble not from my wolf but from the pain I felt. Tears began to stream down my face and I slammed down the receiver of my phone.

I sobbed until Paul walked in from patrol. I was living with him and Jared in the house I built.

"Man! What's wrong!" He said sitting down next to me as I tried to wipe the evidence from my face and I tried to get a hold of myself. I told him through a choked voice what had just happened.

"... so I guess I won't be telling her about the imprint. I mean I thought it was time but obviously she isn't ready. I should let her be for now, if that's what she wants" Paul suddenly went from looking sympathetic to pissed.

"Dude she's your fucking imprint! No one but you will be right for her so what ever she's doing with this guy it can't lead anywhere! Grow some balls and go after her!" He yelled at me and suddenly I realized he was right. I ran out of there as fast as I could and ran to the tree line where I took off my shorts and shirt and tied them to my leg before phasing. I only had a vague idea of where she was but decided I could figure out more when I got closer.

AN: Well there you have it. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to your reviews. I have decided to go forward with the JPOV story after this one is done and I will soon be updating my Jasper/Bella story so if you are interested in either make sure to put me on Author Alert. Love to my fans and especially my reviewers.


	14. You Are Mine

AN: Ok guys I have spent days on this chapter writing and rewriting and trying to get it right. My husband even told me I was obsessing too much over it but I didn't listen. I think though I am finally satisfied. I take that back I know I am. I hope you are equally satisfied although I know probably a few will not be. Review either way!

Warning: bad language... rated M for a reason yada-yada, therefore, and so on.

You Are Mine

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored

-Linkin Park

SPOV

This was it. I could feel it in every thing I was. It was now or never. My paws thudded, my heart pounded.

BPOV

I woke up to a note. _**A guy called and hung up. I'll see you around. '**_SETH!' my mind screamed at me. I felt my heart rip. I knew he had to realize just what Greg was doing here. I hadn't meant to hurt him. I fell into an ocean of tears and pain.

SPOV

I caught her scent following it to the barely livable looking buildings that housed eight apartments each. I phased quickly throwing on clothes in the underbrush. I know a few people had spotted me in my wolf form but really I wasn't concerned as I wouldn't stick around long enough for them to track me. As I started up the stairs where her scent lead I started to feel sick but I pushed it down and pulled my self together. I took long purposeful strides up the stairs and to her door.

BPOV

I started awake at the pounding of the door. I didn't move. There was no one who would be out there that could make this hole in me better and a fleet of people who could give me more hell so I lied perfectly still as the pounding got louder and more persistent until a voice filtered through the door.

"Damn it Bella! I know you're in there open the damn door before I fucking tear it down." My body responded to the voice with out my recognition.

SPOV

The door was yanked open and Bella with a mascara and tear streaked face looked back at me with big brown eyes that melted away my jitters. I could still smell the man on her which just fueled my possessiveness and anger.

"What are you-" She began before I interrupted.

"You are _mine,_Isabella." I said looking her dead in the eye. Normally I would not be so bold or blunt but my wolf was right under the surface coloring my every thought. She took a step back a frown furrowing her face.

" I am not a possession." She said critically her arms crossing in front of her.

"No Bella you are wrong about that" I said as I strode further towards her as she retreated then I swung the door shut without a single glance at it "you are mine. You've been mine since a night on the beach right after I phased. Since the night I imprinted on you."

"You- you what?" Said Bella her beautiful face, despite the tears, reddened. I took it for a blush.

"Yep I imprinted on you. You never have to worry about being alone. We are soul mates." I said more gently, my wolf slightly calming, I moved forward and took a hand.

"You fucking imprinted on me?" She said yanking her hand away. "I spent all those years with Jake while you _knew_ what would happen. That we would eventually would have to break up. You let me go through that without telling me. Was it all a joke to you!" Tears began to flow down her face and she looked mad enough to kill.

"What? No! I didn't know what would happen I just wanted you to be happy." I said taken back at my mistake.

"How could you not fucking know! You imprinted on me! You knew what that meant. I could never be fully be happy with someone else! What the hell! You know what I'm finished. I don't care if I'm never happy with anyone else. I'd rather be unhappy with a million men then being with someone who lies and deceives me for some screwed up kick. Leave Seth! Now!" She ranted without a single breath until the huff when she reached around me and tried to open the door.

What she didn't count on was the fact my wolf had been rising with every word until I was barely holding him from bursting through. So my right hand held the door shut as my left arm swooped around her waist before I pulled her flush against me.

"Not fucking likely. You _are_ mine and will always and only fucking be mine from now on" I growled right before I slammed my mouth on hers in a searing kiss I felt like I'd been waiting forever to give her.

AN: I know it's short but I felt like this was full of tension and deep feelings and... a lemon is next and I didn't want it to take away from this heart wrenching scene. So anyways next chapter will be a very strong lemon that will be satisfyingly long. I have already started working on it as I went through the rewrites on this so I hope to have it up soon but I will be posting another chapter to Taking Two Hearts (Bella/Jasper fic) first so it will be a couple of days. Please please please review even if it's just a single word!


	15. The Burn

Warning: This chapter puts the M warning to good use! There is a strong lemon and foul language so I persuade you not to read if you are under age or do not want to read either!

The Burn

After I have traveled so far  
We'd set the fire to the third bar  
We'd share each other like an island  
Until exhausted, close our eyelids  
And dreaming, pick up from  
The last place we left off  
Your soft skin is weeping  
A joy you can't keep in

-Snow Patrol

Bella resisted only a second before she melted into me. Our lips melded, hot and moist, as they opened and our tongues sought to discover the secrets of the others mouth. Our breaths co-mingled so that all I breathed was her, was us, in this moment. Her taste was better then anything I had thus far consumed. Although it was salty from her earlier tears I still tasted something distinctly Bella beneath it.

Her body pressed into mine as if we were trying to seep into each other and live as a single being. My hands had traveled without my knowledge so that one was tangled in her hair at the base of her head tipping her head back and pulling her hair a little so that her mouth would stay in position on mine. My other had a position on her ass so that I was boosting her up towards my height. I untangled the hand in her hair so I could cup her ass fully to hoist her up. She didn't even hesitate and used the arm around my neck as leverage and then when our heights were close enough to the same wrapped her legs around my waist just on my hips.

I pulled back only to place my mouth on her throat, which she quickly arched to allow me more room. The room was filled with our heavy pants and Bella's soft sighing moans. I walked us further into the room at an angle heading for the bed stuck in the corner of the room. When I reached it I took my mouth from her neck and bent to lay her down. Then I stood straight to really look at her again. She pushed herself onto her elbows looking at me in confusion while I took in her face.

The mascara was now smeared all around her eyes and her face was blotchy, her lips were swollen and bright red from my assault. My eyes continued to travel down her body. She had on a plain white t-shirt which strained against her heaving breasts clearly showing the outlined peaks of her aroused nipple. Under this was a pair of simple white cotton panties and then her long beautiful legs that were almost as pale as snow and glowed softly in the lamplight of the room. Her feet were bare except for the soft blue nail polish that had been applied. My eyes returned to her face which was now aflame with a bright blush.

"You have never looked more beautiful." I said as I slowly bent and slid up over her body before settling my weight between her legs as she spread and bent them to accommodate me.

"Only to you Seth." She said softly in a self-depreciating tone.

"No. I'm pretty sure many men would find you very desirable at the moment." the thought made the wolf resurface a little "but that doesn't matter anymore because now you look like this only for me. You are mine now, and always." Bella was going to add something but I didn't give her a chance as I covered her mouth with mine, taking advantage of her already parted lips dipping my tongue in her mouth.

I moved my right hand down along her side until I met the hem of her shirt and then I tickled at the skin just beneath making her squirm a little. The friction of my groin pressed flush to hers as she squirmed caused a growl to emit from me. I then slid my hand swiftly up underneath her shirt causing it to scrunch up baring more of her stomach.

My hand finally found her breast as I cupped it. Brushing my fingers over the top of the swell. She fit perfectly in my hand neither too big or small. Of course she did though. She was made for me, for this. I bit at her bottom lip just I tweaked her nipple causing her to arch up into me with a breathy moan. I pulled back to watch her face. Each time I tweaked her nipple her eyes, already closed, fluttered and her lips would part a little farther. Finally I pushed myself to hover over her so I could push her shirt up over her breast until I could see the milky mounds and rosy peaks. I bent and took a nipple in my mouth rolling it between my lips and tongue. I stole glances at her face as she used a hand to hold me to her breast and arched up into my mouth. I sucked, licked, and bit at her nipples watching the different expressions cross her features and listened to the symphony of her moans and sighs.

I slowly ground my painfully hard and still clothed cock against her panty-covered mound. I increased the pressure until it was unbearable and I pulled back until I sat on my knees. Se frowned up at me making me smile.

"Don't worry hon, I'm not done. Just moving on." I said this slowly as I slid my hands over the inside of her parted thighs, watching the goosebumps I left in my wake. Until I came to the simple panties that were so perfectly Bella a growl issued from my throat. Bella shivered making me tear my eyes away to look up to her face. "Your not afraid of me are you?" I asked in worry.

"No Seth. That was- was a good shiver" She said softly her voice breaking for a moment when my eyes returned to her panties as I brushed a hand over her mound slowly. Her breathing became uneven as I continued to pet her softly for a moment. Then with both hands I reached for the band of her panties. I slowly pulled on them. Bella tilted her hips allowing me to glide them past her hips, then lifted her legs so I could pull them off. Then repositioned her legs to their previous bent parted position.

I blatantly stared at the treasure I had waited so long to see. Her outer lips where covered in a sparse downy of hair and between their parted lips she was a rosy color and glistening. I groaned before my fingers sought her out.

I looked up to her face as I slid my fingers through the moisture and over the soft and hot treasure. I rubbed her clit as I bent back over her to press kisses up her stomach, chest, then neck, until I finally reached her lips. I covered them with my own with a passionate kiss. I finally slid a finger into her depths as my tongue slid into her mouth and we both moaned. Her hips jerked up to meet me and her nails bit into my back. She was so tight around my finger I couldn't imagined how my cock would fit. Slowly I worked her until I had two and then three fingers in her. I began pumping faster my finger sliding easily in and out of her hot wet depths. The I bent my finger upwards and Bella pulled away from our kiss as a sharp cry emitted from her mouth. I watched her come undone as I continued to pump my fingers in her and my thumb occasionally brushing her clit. Finally her hips stopped jerking and her face relaxed from the perfect 'O' shape her mouth had formed into.

I quickly stood up tearing the shirt over my head and then pushing my shorts down past my hard cock that was standing at full mast.

"Holy fuck" Bella said staring blatantly at my cock and making my eyebrows raise and her then continue, "Jacob was big but... wow! I don't know that you'll fit." I laughed.

"Yeah I'm the biggest of the pack, which is funny since I'm still shorter." We both laughed and then I became serious and she followed as I slowly climbed back on top of her.

I kissed her lips gently once, twice, and then again before I pulled back and looked down between our bodies and then used a hand to position myself. I then looked back up at her face. She was flushed pink and her chest heaved in the tight hard breaths she huffed. I bent my head keeping my eyes on her chocolatey eyes and took a nipple between my lips softly nibbling and flicking it with my tongue when she arched into me and her eyes finally fluttered shut I bowed my body to push slowly into her as I kept working on her nipple and growled softly at the feeling. Around her eyes tightened slightly as I continued to push into the tight, wet, heat of her body. I continued to growl until I was fully seated in her pushed hard against her cervix. I lifted my head from her chest to bury my face in the crook of her neck. Her hands moved smoothly up and down my back. Finally she broke the silence that had enveloped us.

"Seth, please move!" her voice was husky and immediately put my body into action.

I pulled from her depths slowly only to push quickly back in. Bella's voice cried out my name with each thrust until her fingertips began to dig into my back.

"Faster, Seth, please faster." She cried out and I complied pulling my face back to look at her face as my strokes became shorter and quicker. Her eyes were closed tightly and her mouth had fallen open and was emitting the most beautiful sounds I'd ever heard. Occasionally she would work her mouth to wrap it around the form of my name which made my insides burn hotter. With each stroke I felt my self coming closer to the edge but I wouldn't come before her. I shifted my hips so that the head of my cock pushed along the top as I plunged her and each time I passed the special place in her she jerked and cried out louder.

"Harder Seth!" She cried out suddenly after I had just brushed her G-spot. I complied.

Each of my thrusts were now hard and fast as I hit her cervix over and over and she cried out. Then I felt my release speeding up on me and so I reached between us and pinched her clit. Just like that with a scream her tight heat tightened almost painfully around me and her juices flowed around my cock. She screamed something that resembled my name.

"Your mine!" I growled without thinking about it as I pounded into her two more times before going stiff as my release took me over and I felt myself come into her. I went slack becoming dead weight on top of her.

"Seth I have to breath." She said in gasps after a few minutes. I rolled onto my back beside her and my hand sought hers and when I found it I entangled our fingers. We both laid there silent except our heavy, but slowing breaths.

Finally Bella untangled her fingers so that she could roll onto her side and into me. Her fingers drew patterns on my smooth chest.

"We need to talk about this 'You're mine business'" She said looking up at me "But first I need a nap."

AN: So if you aren't a big heap of goo right now I don't know how. Lol. Anyway, I did get this done before the chapter of TTH but I swear that one will be up soon too. I'm just having a little problem with a piece of the next chapter and trying to figure out the right way to do it. I love all my readers! Thank you so much! I do favor those who review though so please leave one! Also I just started writing my own original story. I don't know that it will be turned into a book or anything but I would like about 10 people that would like to read it as I write and give me feedback and read rewrites should I decide to make them after feedback. A sound board of types I guess. If you would like to be one of these please let me know. I will be more likely to choose you if you have beta'd, written several well written stories, or have gave me good feed back on my twifis in the past.


End file.
